


It’s the thought that counts

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, M/M, he just wants to be a good bf, jaebeom is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Jaebeom bakes Jinyoung cookies out of love. Unfortunately, Jinyoung is pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.





	It’s the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cute djsnns my jjp heart is collapsing!!!! enjoy this story <3  
> -jackson

”What the  _fuck_ is the difference between baking soda and baking powder?” Jaebeom huffs, staring into the cabinets in awe. Over FaceTime, Bambam snorts. 

“Hyung, they’re chemically different or some bullshit. I don’t fucking know. Just use whatever it says on the recipe.” The younger replies. Jaebeom rolls his eyes with a pout and stands on his toes to reach the highest shelf where the desired ingredient is. 

“Jesus fucking christ, why does this have to be so complicated?” The Korean whines. He just wants to surprise his boyfriend with chocolate chip cookies made with his whole ass heart once the younger comes home from his afternoon classes. Why do the food-gods constantly have to cockblock him? 

 

 

Jinyoung fumbles with his keys before he finally manages to unlock the door and step into their shared apartment. He is barely able to take off his right shoe before Jaebeom is practically sprinting into the entry way and tackling his boyfriend. 

“Jirongie! I missed you! How were classes?” He says inbetween kisses as he attacks the younger’s face. It doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to turn into a blushing and giggling puddle before he’s trying to pry his boyfriend off of him. 

“Yah! Im Jaebeom! You’re like a puppy, I swear!” Jinyoung says in fake annoyance, idioticly huge grin spread across his face. Jaebeom pouts before pressing a quick kiss to the younger’s lips. 

“You love me, though.” He winks. “Oh! Nyoungie! I made you something~! Come, come!” He remembers before he’s grabbing the younger’s hand and practically dragging him into the kitchen. 

Jinyoung spots the plate of ... uncomfortably-colored cookies and raises an eyebrow. 

“I made you cookies. Because I’m the best boyfriend. I made them with love~!” He says in an exaggerated high voice and lifts up one of the hideous creations to give to the younger. Jinyoung takes it out of his hand, and scrunches his nose. 

“Hyung. If it was made with love, then I think you must hate me a whole lot.” Jinyoung grimaces before sighing and taking a bite out of the cookie just to pleasure his older boyfriend. 

He instantly looks up at Jaebeom with a look of both horror and betrayal. Then, he’s hurrying to the kitchen and spitting into the trashcan. The older follows close behind him.

”I’m guessing they’re just that amazing?” Jaebeom asks sarcastically while he pours a glass of water for the younger. Jinyoung feels a shiver go all the way down his spine and desperately presses the glass to his lips. He downs all of the water before setting the cup in the small sink. He turns to Jaebeom with a long, drawn-out sigh. 

“Jaebongie. They’re fucking horrible. Are you trying to kill me?” He whines, and Jaebeom pouts.

”I just wanted to do something sweet for you! You’ve been stressing out about exams so I thought I could make you happy somehow...” Jaebeom says softly, looking down at his feet. For a second, Jinyoung almost thinks the older is going to cry. He finds himself wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, dropping his head into Jaebeom’s chest. 

“It’s okay, hyung. It was cute. It’s the thought that counts, yeah?” Jinyoung giggles, gentle voice muffled by his boyfriend’s sweatshirt. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Jaebeom repeats, wralling his own arms around the younger boy’s shoulders. 


End file.
